


Albus Potter and the Incessant Drabbles

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: A collection of drabbles exploring Albus Potter, his friends, his family and their adventures at Hogwarts (and beyond).





	1. Weasley Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is composed of only 100 words. These can be challenging to write due to that constraint, but also incredibly fulfilling when you finally achieve the perfect word choices. At least I find it to feel that way. Long story short, I've decided to set a challenge for myself to write 100 drabbles exploring these characters. This one right here is one of the Christmas inspired ones I've written. I'll post another in a few days (also Christmas inspired). I hope you all like it!

“Oooh this is my favourite part of Christmas” Rose smiled. The Burrow was full of Potters, Grangers, Weasley and the last two Malfoys. Molly was handing a present to everyone in the room methodically, like she did every year. 

 

“What is it?” Scorpius asked.

 

“They’re the Weasley Sweaters” she explained. “Grandma makes them every year for all of us”.

 

Molly smiled at the three of them handing one of the presents to Rose, then Albus and then handing one to Scorpius as well.

 

Scorpius looked down at it, utterly shocked. “Really?”.

  
“You’re one of us now, Scorp” Rose nudged him. 


	2. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next little drabble. It's another Christmas themed one. I hope you all like it!

Even though he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, James Sirius Potter still couldn’t be regarded as mature. He proved that once again at Christmas as he, Fred and Louis spent their time charming mistletoe springs to hover over the couples within their family. For some reason the three of them were finding it incredibly hilarious. 

 

Lily appeared next to them, laughing with them as Teddy set fire to the spring floating above him and Victorie. 

 

“Do me a favour” she said, gaining their attention easily. “Make sure you send one over to Albus and Scorpius at some point”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more Christmas themed drabble that I'll be posting on Christmas Eve. I think I'll stick to updating this every two days from then on as well. I have quite a few of these stocked up, don't you worry.   
> I'll see you soon!


	3. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Happy holidays and all of that fun stuff. And if you don't celebrate anything at all I hope you still have a wonderful time!

The Christmas break was only a measly two weeks, but for Albus and Scorpius it felt like a lifetime. They were so used to spending everyday together that any time apart felt like too much. Albus was more than grateful that Scorpius and his father had been coming to the Potter-Granger-Weasley Christmas celebrations since their fourth year. 

 

“Al! Your boyfriend’s here!” James called.

 

Molly gave her grandson an encouraging nod before he bolted for the door. He all but tackled Scorpius in a hug the second he saw him. 

 

“I missed you so much!”.

  
“Albus, it’s been days” Scorpius laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this was the final Christmas inspired drabble, after this will be the regular programming of normal prompts. I'll stick to a schedule of every two days.   
> If you want to talk to me, send me prompts, or anything then you can find me on Tumblr over at revolution-freewill  
> I'll see you all soon!


	4. Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the holiday season. If anyone works in retail/customer service (like I do) my condolences, the struggle will be lesser soon. Here's a little fluff to lighten the mood.

The dementor hung above them, draining away any warmth that that two of them had left. Scorpius was next to him yelling some kind of panicked mix of speech that he wasn’t really listening to. Albus knew how to handle a dementor. His father had taught him how. You had to focus on a happy memory and use that as your fuel. Albus looked at the boy next to him, focusing solely on him and all the happiness that Scorpius brought him, an endless amount of happy moments coursing through his mind. Albus turned back to the dementor. 

  
“Expecto Patronum!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!


	5. Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really just crack. I hope you like it anyway :)

Albus had always been absolute shit at potions, much to everyone’s surprise. He was named after the former potions master but he’d gotten none of that sort of talent for his own. Scorpius wasn’t all that great either. He was much better at subjects that weren’t as practical, like History of Magic. Albus could only truly be practical if he was defending himself or others. 

 

“I don’t think it’s meant be steaming like that” Scorpius muttered, his brow furrowed as he re-read the instructions.

 

“Probably not meant to smell like that either”.

  
“Is it … exploding?”.

  
“Duck!” Albus shoved him. 


	6. Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol eleven year old babies on their first day at Hogwarts. That is all there is to this one really.

Scorpius had read all about Hogwarts. He knew everything there was to know about the castle, from the ghosts to the portraits. He felt like he’d been waiting to start there his whole life. Even if he would be teased by the other kids, just being in a place filled with so much magic would be solace enough. When the Sorting Hat was placed on Albus Potter’s head, it gave out a resounding, 

 

“Slytherin!”.

  
Scorpius wasn’t nearly as surprised as everyone else. All he did know was that he would follow his only friend anywhere, especially to the Slytherin table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the sorting is in alphabetical order and so technically Scorpius would be sorted first but shhhh.  
> I'll see you all soon!


	7. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve so here's a special New Years drabble!!! It's a lil fluffy.

The Potters always gathered at the Burrow to set off some fireworks to celebrate the New Year. This year was the first time Lily and Hugo had managed to stay up the whole time. Albus could hear them yelling further away from the house. The fireworks were muggle but Scorpius was finding that incredibly hard to believe as he gazed up at the spiralling colours above him. 

 

“They’re beautiful aren’t they” Albus said. 

 

They were standing far enough away that no one would be able to hear their conversation. Scorpius was suddenly filled with courage. 

  
“So are you” he replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all the absolute best in 2017 and hope that it treats you well. I hope you all know that deserve as many good things as you can squeeze out of it. This year has been wretched for so many of us so I hope that the universe sees this as a chance to improve on that. I love you all :)


	8. The Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just pure fluff.

Harry gave Albus the invisibility cloak in his fifth year, when he’d decided he was sort of responsible. Albus and Scorpius often used it to sneak into the library after curfew and take out books without anyone noticing. It was the absolute nerdiest thing they’d ever done. One night, with his heart loudly thumping in his chest Albus pulled Scorpius to a stop. No one could see them under the cloak. It was absolutely safe. He tugged Scorpius’ in by the shirt and pressed their lips together.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever” he whispered.

 

“I’m glad you did”.


	9. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet!!! I've been stuck with no wi-fi and no phone connection for three days and it's been hell, let me tell you. Alas, today you get two new chapters to catch up

“Would you twats stop flirting already? I’m actually trying to study” Rose looked up from her textbook at her two friends.

 

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, confused. They’d been unaware that they were flirting at all. It wasn’t something they thought about really. They’d never even discussed where they stood in all this. They were just best friends. Right?

 

“What do you mean?” Scorpius asked.

 

“All that teasing you do. It’s flirting” she explained.

 

“It is?”.

 

“Yes! And it’s dreadfully annoying” her tone told them she was angry, but her smirk said otherwise. Their obliviousness was absolutely laughable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you reading <3


	10. Theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of things I love:  
> \- Albus and Scorpius  
> \- Albus and Scorpius doing muggle things  
> \- Musical theatre  
> A list of things this drabble includes:  
> \- All of the above
> 
> (Just indulge me for a moment while I share my love of musicals for this one)

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to a musical before” Albus smirked, leading Scorpius by the hand through the large amounts of people so they wouldn’t get separated. 

 

“My parents took me to a ballet once. I think I was seven at the time”.

 

Of  _ course  _ they did” he rolled his eyes at him.

 

Scorpius laughed. It did sound quite ridiculous to take a child to something they’d be bored in. He couldn’t even remember it anyway.

 

“You’ll love it. It’s like muggle magic”.

  
Scorpius would watch a thousand musicals if it meant that Albus would keep smiling like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, no we get to go back to our normal schedule of a drabble every second day.  
> I'll see you all soon!


	11. Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my other Scorbus works you might know about my headcannon about Scorpius being musical. I indulged in that for this drabble.

There was an old piano in Malfoy Manor that had barely been touched since Astoria’s death. Scorpius played it on occasion, when his father wasn’t around. He didn’t want to upset him, but Astoria has taught Scorpius to play when he was younger. 

 

It was one of the rare days that Albus was allowed over to the house. Usually Scorpius went to the Potter’s instead. 

 

“Do you play?” Albus asked, noticing the piano straight away. 

  
Scorpius nodded, gazing over at his father as if asking for permission. When Draco nodded Scorpius took Albus by the hand and led him over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one to be very bittersweet?
> 
> Until next time :)


	12. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favourites and that's all I'm going to say

With all the adventure that was supposed to surround Hogwarts, it was easy to forget how much time had to be spent legitimately studying. The library was thriving with students as final exams weaved ever closer. Albus was gazing over at Scorpius. He wasn’t staring, at least, he hoped he wasn’t. Maybe Scorpius wouldn’t notice anyway. Albus had spent a lot of time thinking about his best friend lately. It wasn’t something that he would admit to anyone that he wasn’t related to. 

 

“Scorpius?”.

 

“Hmm?”.

 

“I think I’m in love with you”.

  
“You always have the most impeccable timing, Al”.


	13. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, how can you not love James Sirius Potter?

Albus would never go to James for advice on anything. He’d avoid it at all costs, but this was a subject that his brother had experience with. He would know the answers Albus was looking for. 

 

“How do you know if you like someone?” he asked, dropping into the seat across the table from James at breakfast.

 

“Is this about Scorpius?” James looked up at him.

 

“How did you -”.

 

“Are you asking me for dating advice? Yes! Rose owes me five galleons! You absolute legend!”.

 

“James!” Albus accused.

  
James beamed at him, calming down automatically. “You like him” he answered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just the Potter boys being fantastic because I'm always emotional about them. Until next time!


	14. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a nerd who won't let Seeker!Albus go.

Albus was aware that the crowd was roaring loudly around him but all he could hear was the wind whistling in his ears as he dashed after the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was right next to him. Occasionally they would share a glance or two before surging forward even more towards the golden ball. 

  
His eye caught a glimpse of shining blonde. Albus turned, quickly locking eyes with his best friend and gave a very distinct wink. Scorpius laughed and that was enough to propel him the remaining distance between him and the snitch. His hand closed around it triumphantly. 


	15. Shelves

The library was quiet at this time of the night. The only people that were around were more often than not rushing their way through last minute assignments and preparing for quizzes that they’d forgotten about. Albus and Scorpius roamed the shelves lazily. Albus’ hand was running over the spines of the books absently. 

 

“You know, I didn’t follow you all the way here to watch you feel up some old books” Scorpius teased.

 

“Why did you follow me here then?” Albus asked, turning to face him.

  
Scorpius grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled him into a kiss.  


	16. Room of Requirement

The two boys stumbled along the corridor, hand in hand. There was absolutely no one around. The castle seemed quiet around them. It should be around here somewhere. Albus just wasn’t sure where exactly.

 

“It only appears to those who need it most” he reminded.

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re in need of it” Scorpius smirked.

 

They came to a stop. The bricks in the wall next to them seemed to pull away, revealing two large doors instead.

 

“Yes!”.

 

“We found it!” Scorpius cheered.

  
Albus beamed, looking over at his best friend. “The largest inter-house game of Exploding Snap can begin!”.


	17. Close

“I’ve been thinking” Albus muttered. The two of them were sitting on one of the couches in the Slytherin Dungeon. There were students everywhere but they didn’t want that to stop them from sitting as close as they possibly could to each other. 

 

“That’s dangerous” Scorpius smirked, pulling on Albus’ tie absently. 

 

“If people have a problem with us, I don’t want to care anymore”.

 

“What do you mean?”.

  
Albus shrugged, his eyes flicking to another couple in the room, curled up in a chair together. “If other people can snog in the common room why can’t we?” he asked.


	18. Duel

Defense Against The Dark Arts was probably Albus’ favourite class. It had been for all his years at Hogwarts, and he usually came top of his year. Either that or he and Scorpius tied (followed closely by Rose). Scorpius had always been quick at thinking on his feet. Even more so than Albus was. Albus could stand well in a duel, but he wasn’t as good under pressure as Scorpius was. Scorpius had strength in his defense, Albus in his offense. 

 

“I can’t believe the Professor paired us up for duelling practice” Albus muttered. 

 

“You’re going down, Potter”.

 

“You wish!”.


	19. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Albus would have a lot of built-up anger ready to go. He's one protective little nugget.

Scorpius had gotten used to being called ‘Voldemort’s Son’ by now. Even though he’d proved that he wasn’t endless times, it was still a phrase that sat on the lips of his classmates. But he’d made his peace with it by now. It was clear that the words still bothered Albus, even though they weren’t directed at him in any way. Scorpius often found himself having to physically restrain Albus, arms around his middle and trying to bat away Albus’ wand.

 

“If you want to tease my boyfriend you have to go through me first!”.

  
“Albus, it’s ok. Calm down”.


	20. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sap and more sap.

Hogwarts hadn’t always been Albus’ favourite place. After hearing story after story for years about how it was home for his parents, aunt and uncle he was somehow expecting more. He didn’t realise that all his classmates would hate him just for being Harry Potter’s son, but it had to run deeper than that because no one hated his siblings for the same reason. He’d gotten over his jealousy of them a long time ago. 

 

During his time at Hogwarts, Albus had discovered that maybe the school itself wasn’t home. Maybe home was white-blonde hair, grey eyes and a heartbeat. 


	21. Match Maker

Lily Potter dropped into the seat across from Scorpius. She shared a look with Rose, the two of them making a silent decision. 

 

“Scorpius, I need a favour” she said.

 

He looked up at her, a little confused but always willing to help. “What’s wrong?”.

 

“I need you to ask Albus out” she explained. “On a date”.

 

Rose had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. His eyes flicked to her for a moment and then back to Lily.

 

“Why?”.

 

“Because the romantic tension is killing me, ok. Just please, will you consider it?” she pressed. 

 

“Um, I ... maybe?”.


	22. Coffee

As much as Albus loved quidditch he would prefer it if early morning practices were scraped from existence. His only solace was that he knew Scorpius would be in the Great Hall waiting for him. Most likely with Rose. They’d be talking about books or essays or .. something.

  
“Coffee?” Scorpius offered, sliding Albus a mug as he sat next to him.

 

“Thank you” Albus smiled, kissing his cheek absently.

 

“Whoa” Rose muttered, eyes flicking between the two of them. “When did this happen?”.

 

The two boys looked at each other.

 

“Yesterday” they said in unison. 

 

“And you didn’t tell me!”.


	23. Third Wheel

Rose loved her two friends more than anything (save for her family … and books), and she was happy that they were finally together. She could do without the lovesick gazing though. At least it would wear off soon and everything would go back to normal - once the two of them realised that no one would stop them - just with more hand holding for Albus and Scorpius. That didn’t stop the little pang in her chest whenever they looked at each other. 

  
“Maybe I should just get a girlfriend” she sighed to herself, her hands tightening around her Butterbeer glass. 


	24. Amortentia

Albus knew this would be a ridiculous lesson before it even started. Slughorn was considerably  _ giggly  _ when he entered the room. That could never be a good thing. The three of them had shared a knowing look. Albus knew that Rose could already tell what the lesson was going to be. 

 

“Amortentia” she said. That’s all that was needed. They all knew what that would entail. 

 

Albus should have expected the smell of new books, baking bread and Pepper Imps, but it still caught him by surprise. 

 

“Looks like you’ll marry me, Potter” Scorpius smirked.

  
Albus couldn’t help smiling back. 


	25. Question

“I feel like we’re never really alone” Scorpius muttered. Rose had just left for quidditch practice, leaving them by themselves. 

 

“What do you mean?” Albus looked up from the textbook he was skimming.

 

“It’s just that your family is everywhere and it’s a little inconvenient” he explained.

 

“Sorry, Scorp, I can’t really help their existence” he smirked.

 

“I know that but there’s a question I’ve been wanting to ask you”.

 

“Which is?” he prompted. 

 

“Would you, Albus Potter, like to go on a date with me? Even just spite your family”.

 

“My family loves you”.

 

“Is that a yes?”.

  
“Maybe”.


	26. Island

“This is a legitimate question” Lily leaned forward against the table. It’d reached that time of the night where all the houses were beginning to mix so Albus and Scorpius had joined them at the Gryffindor table. “Theoretically, if you were stranded on a desert island who would you bring with you?” she asked.

 

“Wouldn’t we be able to just apparate away?” Scorpius asked her.

 

She shook her head. “Muggles ask these sorts of questions all the time. You have to pretend that you have no way out”.

 

“That sounds ridiculous”.

 

“I’d bring Scorpius” Albus shrugged.

  
“Of course you would”.


	27. Forest

“James is definitely up to something, Scorpius. Let’s just go looking for him. We’ll just follow Rose out into the Forbidden Forest. Everything will be fine” Scorpius mocked. He and Albus were sneaking ever so quietly through the Forbidden Forest after Rose. Neither of them know what they were all planning but she, James and Lily had been acting awfully suspicious of late. They just wanted to know why.

 

“Do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?” Albus smirked at him.

 

“The sun’s almost setting. It’s going to get dark”.

  
“Maybe you should hold my hand then”.


	28. Stressed

Final exams were the most horrid thing that had ever happened in Albus’ entire academic career. He didn’t want to be as acquainted with the library as he was but he, Scorpius and Rose practically lived there now. He often found himself pulling at his hair in frustration as he re-read the same paragraph for the hundredth time. Scorpius found it all way too amusing. 

 

“You are so adorable when you’re stressed” he smiled at him, going over his Potions notes.

 

“Scorpius, I really don’t think this is the time for flirting”.

  
“You say that like I can resist it”.   



	29. House Warming

Rose dropped the box in her hands and looked around at the apartment. They’d only just been able to afford it between the three of them but it was more than worth it. She looked up as Albus and Scorpius made their way through the door, dropping the boxes they were carrying as well. There was a lot more in the car and the steps were a hassle but the end result would be more than perfect.

 

“Hey MTV, welcome to my crib” she smirked at the two of them.

 

“Careful, people will mistake you for an American” Scorpius laughed.


	30. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was distracted by work so this was posted a little later than usual but enjoy some domestic, Modern AU Scorbus. (At least, I hope you do).

“Rose would kill me if she found out you stayed here last night” Albus said. Rose had an 8am lecture on Mondays so she was often out before he woke up. 

 

“She wouldn’t kill you if you just told her” Scorpius smirked, cracking a few eggs into the frying pan. 

 

“But where’s the fun in that?” he asked, forcing some toast into the toaster. He’d decided that partially sleepy Scorpius was one of his absolute favourites. “You are a horrible cook” he muttered, kissing his cheek absently. 

 

“You think you can do better?” Scorpius nudged him. 

  
“I didn’t say that”.


	31. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to my friend Lydia for this prompt. Bless your heart.

“Lily, I really don’t think I can do this”.

 

“Al, you knob, you  _ need  _ to do this” she reminded him, giving him a small push. 

 

Rose followed suit. “If you don’t do this I’ll take James to the Holyhead Harpies game instead”.

 

Albus glared at the two of them for a moment before making his way over to the other boy. 

 

“Potter”.

 

“I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you. Please go out with me” Albus rushed. He could hear Lily and Rose giggling behind him. 

  
Scorpius looked at him for a moment, confused. “I’d love to”.


	32. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!

“Out of all the people in the world I can’t believe  _ I’m  _ the one who got this lucky”.

 

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin across the table. She’d heard this rant a few billion times already. “Albus, I get it. You asked Scorpius Malfoy out. He said yes. Maybe stop talking about it until you have something to talk about. You know, like how you date went” she reminded.

 

“Date” Albus muttered, a look of horror overcoming his features.

 

“Yes, Al. A date”.

 

“I don’t know what to do on a date”.

  
Rose dropped her head into her hands.


	33. Ice

“This is the worst idea that Rose has ever had” Albus muttered, arms crossed as he gazed at his cousin while she happily skated around the ice. Sometimes she just had to be a show off. 

 

“It could be fun” Scorpius beamed at him. “Come on”.

  
“It’s too cold in here”.

 

“You’ve faced a dementor. You can deal with the cold” Scorpius teased.

 

“That’s different”.

 

“Is it?”.

 

Albus looked over at him. When he just sighed in response, Scorpius knew he’d won. “What if I fall or something?” Albus asked. 

  
“Don’t worry, your boyfriend’s here to catch you” he beamed. 


	34. Firefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually Googled 'do fireflies appear in England' for this and got a tentative yes so if that isn't true let's imagine they do

It was an unusually warm night at The Burrow, even for Summer. The Potter and Granger-Weasley children were scattered around the lawns surrounding the house, enjoying the weather. James had convinced them all there’d be fireflies. It was incredibly unusual for them to appear but with the warm weather he was confident they would. When the sky lit up with dozens of little yellow dots everyone seemed delighted. 

 

Scorpius tugged on Albus’ hand gently. “One firefly for every reason that I love you” he said.

 

Albus looked up at him, smirking. “That was awfully cheesy of you”.

 

“It’s the truth”. 


	35. Fair

“This is so unfair!” Lily declared, dropping her head in her hands as Albus and Scorpius joined them at the Gryffindor table.

 

“Did we miss something?” Scorpius asked, sliding his arm around Albus’ waist easily.

 

“Lily is just lamenting about her lack of a love life” Rose explained.

 

“Oh”.

 

“Even Albus has a boyfriend” Lily muttered, resurfacing. “Albus!”.

 

“I’m going to pretend you’re not trying to be offensive and you’re saying that because you’re sad” Albus replied.

 

“I’m not saying you don’t deserve a boyfriend. I’m saying that I deserve one  _ more _ ”.

 

Rose laughed, shaking her head. “This is ridiculous”. 


	36. Confession

“Are we really doing this?” Albus asked, squeezing Scorpius’ hand absently. 

 

Scorpius nodded, determined. “We’re doing this”.

 

“We’re really telling them” Albus muttered, the words sinking into his brain. 

 

“It’s going to be fine”.

 

“I guess I’ll do the talking. They’re my parents”. This may just have been the most nerve-wracking thing that Albus had ever done in his life. Albus tugged Scorpius into the living room to face Harry and Ginny. 

 

He tried to keep his gaze steady. “Mum, dad. Um, I … I mean we …. Scorpius and I ... we’re ...” he stammered.

  
“Dating. We know” they replied together. 


	37. Wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This situation could do with more narration but 100 words is quite a limitation. So there you go.

“Well, what about her?” Albus asked. Rose had gone off to get the three of them more Butterbeers and so the two of them were left alone at their table. 

 

“She’s pretty” Scorpius shrugged, “but I’m not really interested”.

 

“You’re not interested in any of the girls in here” he reminded.

 

Scorpius smirked at him, “I wonder why that would be”.

 

“Scorpius, I can’t help you get a girlfriend if you don’t let me” Albus muttered.

 

“What if I told you I didn’t want a girlfriend?”.

 

“Oh … I … um, really?” he stammered, flushing.

  
“It’s always been you, Albus”.


	38. Ridiculous

“This is absolutely ridiculous” Rose protested as Albus half pulled her along the courtyard and down towards the lake.

 

“You like her” Scorpius said. “There’s no reason not to act on it”.

 

“Says the boy who took years to ask his best friend out” she retorted. 

 

“But I did ask him out eventually”.

 

“ _ Eventually _ ” she teased.

 

Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin. He pulled her to a stop as they reached their destination. “There she is” he nudged her. “Go and talk to her”.

 

“You two are the absolute worst”.

 

“We just want you to be happy” Scorpius reminded.


	39. Yule Ball

The castle had been alive with excited chatter since Professor McGonagall announced that the tradition of the Yule Ball would be returning that year.

 

“You know how in those American movies they make a massive deal out of Prom?” Lily asked her brother as she walked with him towards the Great Hall. 

 

“Yes” he replied, unsure where this was going.

 

“You should do one” she beamed. “For Scorpius”.

 

“Do I even  _ have  _ to ask him? Wouldn’t he just assume that he’d go with me?”.

 

Lily shook her head, “He needs to know that you care”.

  
“I think he already does”.


	40. Yule Ball 2.0

“I don’t think he wants me to ask him” Scorpius explained as he and Rose made their way down from the library.

 

“Of course he wants you to ask him” she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“We haven’t even discussed it. I don’t think he even wants to go”.

 

Rose shook her head and pulled her friend to a stop. “You have to ask him Scorpius. You need to put the effort in”.

 

“Well if you could help me plan something romantic then? How did you ask Erica?” he asked.

 

“With lots of enchanted flowers”.

  
“That wouldn’t work with Albus”.


	41. Staring

Albus could watch Scorpius read forever, and he knew how creepy that sounded. It wasn’t that he meant to, not entirely. It’s just that Scorpius looked so peaceful when he was reading. He looked so happy. 

 

“You’re staring again” Scorpius smirked, looking up from his book for a moment. 

 

Albus avoided his eyes immediately, “Sorry”. 

 

“If you keep that up people will think you’re in love with me or something”.

 

“If the snogging can’t convince them then that’s their own problem”

 

Scorpius laughed. “Maybe we don’t do it often enough”.

  
“I’d definitely be open to snogging you more” Albus beamed.


	42. Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is uber cheesy, even for my standards.

“Can you believe her? I have a ‘Great Love’ in my future that’s ‘right in front of me’ it’s absolutely ridiculous. Maybe Aunt Hermione was right about Divination”.

 

Rose just rolled her eyes at him. She’d heard her cousin’s rant about the apparent prophecy since they’d left class. “She’s never been proven wrong”.

  
“What great love could I possibly have? No one will come within five meters of me!”.

 

“Scorpius does”.

 

“Of course he does. He’s my best friend”.

 

Rose stared at Albus, willing him to understand.

  
He looked back at her and something seemed to dawn on him. “Oh”.


	43. Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, my love for the Potter boys and their friendship knows no bounds. I adore them.

Albus had never really seen James  _ nervous _ . Even if it was exams period at Hogwarts, he never wavered in his confidence. Now he was wringing his hands in front of him and pacing. Albus knew whatever he was about to say was incredibly important to him.

 

“Al, I want you to be my best man” James said, stopping in front of him. “At the wedding”.

 

“Really?” Albus asked. James had never had a shortage of friends. He didn’t think he’d even be considered.

  
“You’re the person I want there the most” he explained. “Don’t worry, you can bring your boyfriend”.


	44. Shakespeare

James tossed the book at Albus across the room. He was pretty impressed that he actually managed to catch it, but wasn’t surprised when he looked down at the cover and then up at James again, obviously confused.

 

“You need to read it” he said.

 

“Why?” Albus asked.

 

“It’s your life story. You and Scorpius” James explained. “But I need to make sure that you two don’t end up like that”.

 

“You think my life story is Romeo and Juliet?”.

 

“You’re from rival families. And you’re in love with each other”.

 

“We’re not in love” Albus protested.

  
“Yes, you are”.


	45. Gobstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just crack tbh. I hope you like it anyway

“James, you aren’t known for being good at ideas. I just wanted to remind of you of that” Albus said as he watched his brother draw circles and set up the small balls.

 

“Your fear is invigorating” he replied.

 

“Oh, Rose, would you look at that. Your cousin learned a big word” Albus teased.

 

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes at the two of them. “This could only end badly” she said.

  
“Your faith in me is encouraging!”.

  
Lily nudged Albus to get his attention. “He’s enchanted them so you can’t win” she explained, “but I know the counter curse”. 


	46. Erised

The two boys didn’t expect to stumble upon the Mirror of Erised but it seems that the castle had other plans.

 

“I’ve read about it” Scorpius muttered. “It shows your heart’s desire”.

 

“Your family” Albus replied.

 

“What?”.

 

“It’ll show your family. With your mum. That’s your heart’s desire” he explained.

 

“How do you know that?”.

 

Albus shrugged. “I just know you really well I guess”.

 

“Well what would it show you?” Scorpius asked, started walking towards the mirror slowly.

 

“I can’t tell you” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Why?”.

 

“It’s you, Scorpius. It would show you”.

  
“Oh”.


	47. Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to my friend Lydia for this prompt.

“I think we need to respond to the age old debate that’s happening in the muggle world right now” James said. 

 

“Which debate would that be?” Rose asked.

 

“Team Iron Man or Team Cap? Obviously”.

 

“What does that mean?” Scorpius asked.

 

James looked over at him, horrified, before he realised that the muggle world was still a mystery to Scorpius. “They’re superheroes” he answered.

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s as easy as picking a side” Rose replied. “I think they’re both right in their own ways”.

 

“You would say that” James rolled his eyes.

  
“Albus, what’s a superhero?” Scorpius whispered. 


	48. Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gave me the prompt for this as well so bless her. Here's some more crack because why not

“We have to plan around the police” James explained. “They’re going to be surrounding us as soon as we leave the bank. There’s going to be a lot of them. We need to be prepared to take them on”.

 

“Or try and find a way to sneak around them?” Albus offered. 

 

“The only way is through. You should know this from experience by now, Al”.

 

“So we just charge straight through them all? That seems impractical”.

 

“It’s the easiest way. Trust me”.

 

“Rose, I don’t think I’ll ever understand these muggle games” Scorpius muttered.

  
“You don’t have to” she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this one off a mission I remembered from GTA which will probably always be one of my favourite game series of all time tbh. I'll see you all in a few days :)


	49. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rooting fluff. My apologies to any dentists out there.

If you could go anywhere else in the world where would you go?”.

 

Scorpius turned to the boy next to him. “Would you go with me?” he asked.

  
Albus smiled at that. “You know I would follow you anywhere” he squeezed his hand, “but in this case it’s just where  _ you  _ would go”.

 

“Well I don’t want to go anywhere if you’re not with me” Scorpius replied.

 

Albus laughed, kissed him quickly. “You’re sweet”.

 

“What can I say? I just love you an awful lot”.

 

“I love you too. I hope I tell you that enough” he muttered.

  
“You do”.


	50. Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached halfway! 50 drabbles, oh gosh. Well, this one is literally just me being a nerd. If you've stuck with this since the start, and even if you've just recently joined, I appreciate you very much. Here's to the next 50!

James dropped into the seat across from Scorpius in the library, grabbing his attention easily. Albus and Rose looked up at him expectantly. 

 

“Ok, Scorpius, you have to be the deciding vote” James said.

 

Scorpius looked between his two friends, trying to assess if they knew what was happening. They didn’t seem to. “The deciding vote for what?” he asked.

  
“For something monumentally important”.

 

“Oh, I know what this is about” Albus beamed.

 

“And it’s important?” Scorpius looked at him.

 

“Very”.

 

“Fire, water or grass, Scorpius?” James asked. 

 

“Um” Scorpius muttered, “Water?”.

 

“Squirtle it is then. Thank you” James beamed.


	51. Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little segment from a fic I'll probably never post

“What do you think of orange?” Rose asked her two friends as she rested the flower crown within her curly hair easily.

 

“Does it go with your dress?” Scorpius asked. 

  
“Her dress is rainbow. Everything goes with her dress” Albus reminded. “It suits you” he added.

 

Rose beamed at the two of them. “Thank you. Scorpius, you might want to go with something pastel, to match your skin tone” she shrugged. 

 

“Pastel pink it is” he smirked.

 

“Albus if you wear a green one it’ll match your eyes”.

  
“I’d rather not”.

  
“Al, please, for me?” Scorpius smiled. 

  
“Only for you”.


	52. Unacceptable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after returning from watching Rogue One (the first time). I have no explanation for it.

James shook his head furiously, reaching for the DVD and jumping in front of the TV excitedly. “I’m sorry Scorpius but this is absolutely unacceptable” he said.

 

“You can’t blame him for not seeing any muggle movies. Scorpius grew up in a different world to us” Lily reminded.

  
“I know that. I do, really, and I don’t blame you Scorpius but if you’re going to date my brother you’re a part of this family now, and you can’t be a part of this family without seeing Star Wars. I won’t allow it”.

 

“So dramatic”. 

  
“I take this very seriously! Sirius-ly”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James would make the Sirius joke as many times as he could and you can't take it away from me


	53. Animagi

“Do you think it’s true about patronuses being a person’s animagi form?” Albus asked, because it was getting late which always called for deep, philosophical questions.

 

“There hasn’t been a case refuting that” Scorpius shrugged. “I think it’s probably reasonable, if a patronus is somehow your soul”.

 

“My dad would be a deer. Like his dad”.

 

“We would both be birds. In some form”.

 

Albus looked up at him, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “We could fly anywhere. Where would you fly away to?”.

  
“Why would I need to fly anywhere when I could just stay here with you?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Albus and Scorpius having bird patronuses. I don't know why. That is all.


	54. Possible

“Albus, we’re never going to get through this” Scorpius whispered, pulling on his friends’ robes insistently.

 

“Of course we are. We make it through everything. We always get through everything. Together” he reminded.

 

“I don’t think that will happen this time. It doesn’t feel possible”.

 

“Possible?” Albus smiled. “Nothing’s impossible”.

 

“But look at that smirk. She knows how to win, we don’t. We can’t do this”.

 

“Scorpius, if you could stop worrying maybe we could manage to think of a plan”. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll let you think”.

 

Albus gazed at the board in front of him. “Knight to E3. Checkmate”.


	55. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to whoever knows what the ring means. That is all.

Albus spun the black ring on the middle finger of his right hand absently. It was a gesture he often reverted to when he was nervous about something. “It’s funny” he muttered, “that people think they know us”.

 

Scorpius looked up at him for a moment, before resting his head on Albus’ shoulder again. “They don’t know anything” he reminded.

 

“I know, but I hear things sometimes, Scorp, whispers throughout the castle -”.

 

“Albus, none of that’s important. I know it feels like it is but it isn’t”.

 

“You always make things seem so easy”.

  
“I’m yours. That’s all that matters”.


	56. Books

The bookshop was the biggest they’d ever come across. Both Rose and Scorpius’ eyes lit up the second they stepped inside. Albus was happy if they were. 

 

“What’s the worst book you’ve ever read?” Rose asked as the three of them started strolling towards the shelves. 

 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever read a truly horrible book” Scorpius mused. “Everything is salvable to an extent. Ideas are salvageable”.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever read a book. Not entirely” Albus shrugged.

 

As his two friends started chastising him on just how  _ ridiculous  _ that was, Albus could only feel one thing. Content. 


	57. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's reached that stage where it feels weird posting these because I literally wrote them months ago. Like when I first started these I was writing four a day and I haven't written many in a while so I should probably get on that. Anyways, what a useless tangent. Here, have some fluff.

“Remember when Voldemort’s daughter convinced us to go back in time?” Scorpius asked, fiddling with his quill absently.

 

“That’s an awfully specific event to bring up” Albus answered, skimming his textbook

 

“I don’t think I really liked her” he admitted.

 

“Delphi?”.

 

Scorpius nodded. “But you seemed to really like her”.

 

Albus smirked at that. “Scorpius, were you …. Jealous” he teased.

 

“Maybe”.

 

“Remember when we decided we were going to stay in a hole together for forty years?”.

 

Scorpius looked up at him, confused as to where this was going. “Yeah”.

  
“I only had eyes for you, you massive dork”.


	58. Letters

Harry always told him about the owlery at Hogwarts and how much time that he would spend there. He’d heard a lot about Hedwig and as a testament to them both, and for the sake of his own owl he would head up to the owlery occasionally as well. Sometimes Scorpius would come with him. Most of the time they would just talk, while sneaking treats to their owls (this was often a disaster since every other owl wanted some as well). Sometimes they wrote letters home.

 

“Dad’s going to be impressed that you caught the snitch”. 

  
“That’s unlikely, Scorp”.


	59. Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference to a wonderful Starkid musical

The owls swooped down from the ceiling, landing in front of of their owners with letters and parcels alike. Rose’s owl dropped onto the Slytherin table, a rectangular package tied to its ankle. 

 

“What do you think it could be, Albus?” Scorpius smirked.

 

“Oh this time it’s absolutely a puppy” he played along.    
  


“Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!” they chanted.

 

“Why do you always do this?” Rose looked up at them, letting her owl nibble on some toast. “We aren’t even  _ allowed  _ puppies at Hogwarts” she rolled her eyes.

 

“A boy can dream, Rose”.

  
“Why am I friends with you two again?”.


	60. Pride

“Why can’t you just admit that I’m a better seeker than you?” Albus smirked as the three of them headed to Hogsmeade. The quidditch game had landed in Slytherin’s favour and Rose wasn’t at all happy about that. 

 

“Because you’re not!” she retorted. “Winning one game doesn’t make you a better seeker than me!”.

 

“Scorpius” Albus beamed, turning to his boyfriend. “Who do you think is the better seeker?”.

 

“Oh no. You are not bringing me into your constant pride battle. I’m going to Honeydukes” he said, heading off. 

 

“At least I’m the better romantic partner” she smirked.

  
“Shut up”.


	61. Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this as frequently lately. I'm in the middle of struggling through three massive assignments so after that's done next week so should go back to the normal schedule. I wrote this one after Adore by Amy Shark slotted in at #2 on the Triple J Hottest 100 (if you're not Australian this will probably mean nothing to you but it's big deal over here). Adore will always be #1 in my heart. I hope you guys like this one :)

The street was absolutely deserted apart from the two of them. Albus thought that they were probably lost but he didn’t want to care. The streetlights were more than enough. They’d find where they were eventually. He was enjoying Scorpius’ company all too much. 

 

“It’s kind of nice isn’t it? When no one’s around” Albus said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

 

“It’s always nice when I’m with you” he replied.

 

“You’re being extra cheesy tonight”.

 

“I like being cheesy on our dates” Scorpius smirked, kissing the top of Albus’ head. 

 

“Dork” Albus muttered, a familiar fondness lacing his tone.

  
“Nerd”. 


	62. Accomplish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for the Potter siblings knows no bounds.

Out of all that happened at Hogwarts Albus was truly the happiest when Slytherin had more house points than Gryffindor. Even if he only contributed through quidditch matches, he still felt proud of his house as a whole.

 

“Basking in your glory from yesterday’s game?” Lily smirked, nudging Albus with her elbow as she came to stand next to him. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be heading to class?”

 

“Shouldn’t you?” she raised an eyebrow.

 

Albus rolled his eyes and looked away from her as she laughed. 

  
“That’s right. You can’t play protective big brother when you’re not abiding by your own rules.”


	63. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble brought to your by every teen movie ever

Albus rapped gently on the Granger-Weasley’s front door. His hands were shaking and he was trying to ignore it. The second the door opened, he shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look casual. 

 

“Hey, Aunt Hermione” he smiled. He was grateful that she didn’t try for any small talk, just let him in and told him Rose was upstairs. Albus took them two at a time on the way up and pushed Rose’s bedroom door open without knocking. 

 

Rose looked up as he entered, noticing how disheveled he was immediately. “What’s wrong?”.

  
“I’m in love with him”.


	64. Polaroid

“You can stand closer to each other, you know. You don’t have to pretend like you’re not deeply in love with each other in front of me,” Rose smirked, pointing the camera in the direction of her two friends.

 

Albus took two steps closer to Scorpius. “Better?” he asked.

 

“Much” she agreed. “Screw other people up here. I live to make homophobic people uncomfortable.”

 

Scorpius laughed and threw his arm around Albus’ shoulders

  
Albus pulled on Scorpius’ sweater, kissing him just as the camera went off. Resulting in one of the best photos of the two of them ever taken. 


	65. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made more sense in my head but I love the idea of it too much to let it go

“I forgot how unbelievably sappy you two are” Rose smirked, watching as her two friends practically sat in each other’s laps across from her.

 

“You try being without your boyfriend for almost three months” Albus replied, trying to somehow wrap himself around both Scorpius  _ and  _ his book. 

 

“Isn’t that distracting?”

 

“You get used to it” Scorpius shrugged. “It’s almost like having a cat.”

 

Albus paused and looked over at his boyfriend in shock. Rose couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means I’m dangerously fond of you and your clinginess. I missed you just as much.”


	66. The Element Of Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These little drabbles have reached 200 kudos and my heart is so warm and full of love. Bless you all, I love you deeply. Whether you read one and gave up or you've been with me the whole time, or even if you've just joined recently, I adore you. Thank you, friends. Here's some Potter family banter <3

“James, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Rose protested, looking over at her cousin with her hands on her hips. “They’ll know by now that we’re planning something.

 

James waved a hand dismissively. “We’re always planning something. They just won’t know what to expect.”

 

“I think it’s a good idea” Hugo smirked. James hi-fived him quickly. 

 

“Well when Uncle Harry goes off at you for throwing a snowball at his head then you can deal with the consequences.”

 

“Oh, don’t be like that. He’ll never expect it.”

 

“He shouldn’t have to.”

  
“Live a little, Rosey” James winked. 


	67. Conscience

“It’s really simple” James was saying. He was lying down, taking up the entirety of the couch with the controller in his hand. 

 

Lily had taken up one of the armchairs, her legs kicked over the side and her tongue poking out of her mouth as she gave all her concentration to the screen. 

 

Albus was far more casual with his Kart. He had too much on his mind to be in a winning mood.

 

“That little voice in the back of your mind telling you that you’re in love with him, listen to it” he continued. 

  
“Sure, but how?”


	68. Just Like Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen ... there is a special spot in my heart of hearts for Scorpius learning about Muggle stuff for the first time. This is one of those drabbles.

“Ok, I think I understand now. It’s just like magic, right?” Scorpius asked, looking between the three Potters in the room.

 

“Pretty much,” Lily shrugged.

 

“But only one type of magic?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s the point then?”

 

“The point, Malfoy, is that each … type of magic as you put it has it’s own strength,” James explained.

 

“And only one person can use  _ all  _ of the magic types” Lily added. 

 

Scorpius nodded to himself, taking all of this in. “And that’s what makes Aang special?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He turned to Albus, who was smirking at him. “What?”

  
“Nothing, I just love you.”


	69. Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been coming out slower recently. It's a mixture of not having as much time to write and inspiration wearing thin. So, if you have any prompts or any ideas that you want to see you can send them my way. I'm over at revolution-potter on Tumblr (or you could just post them in the comments it's whatever). I hope you guys like this one :)

“Albus, this is ridiculous. We shouldn’t be doing this,” Scorpius protested, following behind his idiot of a best friend. It was dark and he could barely see Albus in front of him, but he trusted him enough to know he wasn’t going to die tonight.

 

“It’ll be funny, Scorpius,” he replied, as he had about 500 times since they’d left the Slytherin dungeon.

 

“I doubt Rose will find it funny.”

 

“Rose will find it hilarious, after she gets over how angry she’s going to be,” Albus shrugged. 

 

“If she says anything to me I’m blaming you for this.”

 

“Alright. Deal.”


	70. Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen ... I literally just wrote this one and I'm so proud of it and it's honestly making me giddy so here it is right now super early to make up for the fact that my schedule is everywhere right now (I'll try and get back on it soon). I love you guys. Oh, and Chloe, this one is for you tbh.

Scorpius had only been looking for a book and he didn’t really mean to come across it at all, but there it was anyway “So who’s the lucky girl?” he asked, holding the box with the gold and red ring so Albus could see it. 

 

“Rose is,” he shrugged. “Erica asked me to mind it for her.”

 

“Rose is getting engaged?”

 

“Are you jealous?” Albus smirked.

 

Scorpius scoffed, placing the box back where he found it. 

 

“Scorpius, if I was going to propose to you you wouldn’t know,” he teased.

 

“Well … you wouldn’t either. If I was going to.”


	71. Animatronic

It was absolutely the most horrifying thing that Albus had ever seen and he had no idea what was going on in James’ mind when he made it. 

 

“Isn’t it great, Al?” James asked, beaming proudly down and the small metal dog as it paced back and forth on the ground in front of them.

 

“I don’t think great is the right word for it.”

 

“No puppies at Hogwarts they say. Well guess what? The canine revolution has begun?”

 

“Please don’t tell me there’s more of them,” Albus protested. 

  
“It’s an easy spell, Al,” he beamed, looking for too smug. 


	72. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me updating this out of the blue after months of inactivity? It's more likely that you think. Nah, but really I missed writing these two and this just came to me now so here's a new little drabble.

“Albus this is a bad idea,” Scorpius insisted as his boyfriend setup whatever horror movie he’d decided on. 

 

“You just need to face your fears, you know? Movies aren’t scary.”

 

“If I have nightmares it’s your fault.”

 

“Fine, I take full responsibility for that.” He flopped back down on the couch, an arm winding around Scorpius automatically and pressed play. 

 

Within the first five minutes, at the first sign of spooky music Scorpius had already squished himself as close to Albus as he could, burying his head against his shoulder. 

 

“I was right. This was a great idea.”

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter of this will happen but if you've stuck with this, I adore you. Until next time!


	73. The Knight Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I wrote this is because I got the illustrated edition of The Prisoner of Azkaban for Christmas and the cover is really nice. Well, like father like son, am I right?

Albus knew that he shouldn’t have done it. Running away was stupid and childish. Not to mention just how worried and upset his parents would be when they realised he was gone. Then there were James and Lily. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go. He couldn’t go to Rose’s house, or to Scorpius. So there he was, on the side of the road with a bag thrown over his shoulder and no plan. At least, until a triple decker purple bus appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard.”


	74. Contagious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late. The place I'm staying has really iffy internet. I'll post two today to make up for it!

“How are you feeling?” Scorpius asked. Whenever Albus was sick he often visited him in between classes (and fussed over him like a mother hen).

 

“Shit,” Albus replied, before finding himself in a coughing fit.

 

Scorpius winced at that. There was nothing he hated more than seeing Albus upset, and being sick always made him upset. “I’ll go and see Madam Pomfrey after Potions and see if she has anything to help,” he said, leaning in to kiss Albus on instinct.

 

“Don’t kiss me, you’ll get sick too,” he muttered, trying to push him away.

 

“Oh, please. You’re worth it.”


	75. Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk: why did it take me so long to write this one? It's one of the most obvious ideas ever.

“This is dangerous,” Rose reminded as James shook the box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans in his hand.

 

“Dangerous? Maybe. Thrilling? Entirely,” he replied, carefully examining each bean. 

 

“When you get a horrible flavour you can’t complain. I hope you realise that.”

 

“There’s an art to this,” he explained. “That I’ve mastered. I won’t get a bad one. I’ll get … strawberry.”

 

Rose watched as James carefully popped the red coloured bean into his mouth. It took him less than a second to cough it back up. “Chilli!” he gasped. “I need … water! Or … milk”

 

“Told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm pretty much just using a word generator for prompts so if you want to see anything written or have any pormpts of your own let me know either in the comment section or over on my Tumblr (potter-awakening)


	76. Python

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is brought to you by a concept that honestly isn't explored enough.

It wasn’t something that had ever happened before. Albus was in shock, and he could tell that Scorpius was as well. Mostly, he was just grateful that there was no one else around to see it. Or rather, to hear it. It must have been something that would sound so strange to other people. As the snake slithered away from them, Albus had no idea what to do or say. 

 

Scorpius swallowed and straightened his tie absently, trying to recover. “I, um, didn’t know you could talk to snakes,” he said.   
  


“I think I must get it from my dad.”


	77. Almost

“Scorpius, we need to have a serious conversation,” Rose muttered, dropping into the seat across from him.

 

Scorpius quickly gave her his full attention.

 

“I’ve heard that you have a crush on me and while that’s really flattering. Really, it is and you have very good taste but Scorpius I really don’t think -”

 

“Wait. What? Who told you that?”

 

“Some Gryffindor girls. Wait. You don’t?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t have a crush on you. I have a crush on -” he broke off, eyes sliding towards the door where Albus was making his way into The Great Hall. 

 

“Ohhhh.”


	78. Date Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because I'm in the process of moving and I forgot yesterday. Sorry!

Albus skidded into the room, narrowly missing falling over and tried to fix his jacket. “Do I look ok?”

 

“Do you ever?” Lily replied, not looking up from her phone.

 

“Lily, seriously. Please?”

 

“Your hair’s a mess,” she teased.

 

“It’s always a mess. I can’t do anything about that. I tried but I -”

 

“Wait why do you care what you look like all of a sudden,” she asked, placing her phone down and actually giving him her full attention. “Where are you going?”

 

“Out,” he shrugged.

 

“Out?” she raised her eyebrows. “Like on a date?”

 

“Um -”

 

“Oh my god. James!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: to the lovely person that gave me a prompt a few chapter back, I am working on it! I've been super busy lately so I'm just posting the few that I have already written and then I'll post the one using your prompt!


	79. Music

“Have you ever been to a muggle concert?” Albus asked, trying to keep his voice down as the two of them walked towards the venue.

 

Scorpius shook his head, eyes darting around trying to take everything in. “I don’t really go to concerts,” he said.

 

“So you go to ballet recitals but not concerts?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Albus laughed, pulled Scorpius closer to his side. “They’re great. You get to feel the bass thumping against your heart.”

 

“That sounds kind of terrifying.”

 

“Oh, It’s not. I promise. It’s amazing.”

 

Albus looked so happy tonight, it was practically contagious. “I love you.”


	80. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to potterslashfan for the prompt!

“Has it occured to you that this could be a horrible idea?” Albus asked.

 

Scorpius pressed his palm gently against Albus’ knee, stopping it from tapping. “Of course it has but I’ve come to terms with it.”

 

“Scorpius, I just … what if we can’t risk it? I mean … a child … I can’t … I can’t stuff this up.”

 

“You’re not going to,” he reassured. That’d talked about this extensively. They knew they couldn’t be perfect parents, but no one really could. “She’s going to love you.”

 

Albus took his husband’s hand, squeezing tightly. “Well, hopefully she’s going to love us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, this was a weird one for me to write. Firstly, because I usually think of these two as teenagers or in their early 20s and never, like, 26 and married and doing serious adult things. Secondly, because there's just so much I could do with this and now I'm tempted to write a series of drabbles about them adopting their daughter, but that's something to worry about after I finish this series.   
> Until next time!


	81. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note from me: I'm currently in the process of moving house which is taking a lot out of me so these updates will probably be very slow over the next week or so. Apologies in advance and I'll get back to these soon !!

Scorpius was suddenly filled was an incredible sense of panic. “Albus, I don’t have any muggle money on me. What if we need muggle money? Will we need muggle money?”

 

Albus shook his head at his boyfriend, trying not to laugh. “Relax, I brought some.”

 

Scorpius jolted. “No, I can’t let you pay for everything.”

 

“And I can’t let you either.”

 

He wasn’t sure if he could argue with that. “Next date I’ll pay. That makes it fair.”

 

“You know, for a rich kid you’re awfully worried about money,” he teased.

 

“It’s called being a gentlemen.”

 

“It’s called being ridiculous.”


	82. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned after the ordeal that is moving house with this (hopefully) heart warming drabble. I'm going to stop making guarantees when the next one will be up because I'm not sure yet my writing schedule will be (I go back to uni tomorrow and this semester is probably going to be Something) but hopefully I have it up soon. In the meantime, you have this one and I hope you guys like it :)

When the two of them had finally saved up enough to buy their dream house with a spare room they hadn’t imagined that it would be used by anyone who wasn’t Rose or one of their other friends if they needed a place to stay. As Albus watched Scorpius lead their little girl by the hand to her new bedroom, he realised that this was much better. Was he still terrified? Absolutely, but he was sure that they could do this. He wasn’t sure if they could be the best parents in the whole world, but they would definitely try. 


End file.
